Felarion
Ingame name: Felarion Sich (pronounced Sick or Sitch, you choose) Race: Fieran Age: 17 Gender: Male Job: Alchemist Proficiencies: A:Brewing, Gathering B:Spells, Staves, Knowledge C:Charisma Character Personality: Felarion is a highly curious fellow, and will explore into anything he finds even the littlest bit interesting. He has a strong sense of justice, but does not exercise it often, opting to keep quiet for the most part. Backstory: From the day he was born, Felarion was the apprentice of an armorsmith, who was also his father. Throughout the earlier years of his life, he would try his very hardest to make anything even resembling armor, and ultimately fail. Even with the tough regime his father put him through, he could barely even lift the hammer, much less properly shape armor. Around age 9, Felarion discovered that a few plants grew outside his home, and played around with them every day, in his free time. He would cut, grind, and tear up the plants, and eventually realized he could mix them with a small amount of the water near his house for some interesting effects. Sometimes, his creations were duds. Other times, he would make something rather interesting. At one point, he even created a potion that almost tripled his jump! He couldn't remember the recipe later though. This went on for over a year, his dad never getting wind of it happening. There was a man who traveled through his town one day, with a small pouch that jangled as he walked (Full of potions! Who knew, right?). Felarion decided he would show this man his tricks, as he would likely be leaving the town quickly anyway. Felarion chose two potions: One that gave him a burst of speed, and and another that allowed him to see creatures from far away. The man was impressed with Felarion, and asked him several questions. "Where did you learn how to make these?" and "Do you know anyone with similar skills?" Felarion answered every one with excitement. After many questions, the man pulled a book from his satchel and handed it to Felarion. "What is it?" he asked. "Read it. I can guarentee you'll love it." "Okay, thank you sir." Felarion put the book under his arm and shook the man's hand, and ran off toward home without even asking his name. That night, and for many following, Felarion spent time reading through the book (Which was about alchemy! Who knew, right?), marveling at the large list of ingredients he had never heard of, potions that he couldn't even understand, and other incredible pieces throughout the unnamed tome. Three more years passed, and Felarion spent his time exploring the new possibilities opened to him by the man's book. However, his happiness could not last forever. His dad eventually found out, and was entirely angry. "OUR FAMILY IS ONE OF SMITHS! NOT FANCY MAGICS AND PLANTS!" "But father-" "NO! I WILL NOT CONDONE ANY MORE OF YOUR NONSENSE!" Felarion was stricken. Alchemy was his life! And despite all his years trying and trying, he simply could NOT make a decent piece of armor. That night, Felarion ran away, and he hasn't seen a hint of anyone in his family since. Side note: I can change the race to a more fitting one for my story in under 5 minutes if needed. I feel that needs to be done anyway, but I can't decide what race might be more fitting. (It was originally Amorak)